


Black Drabbler

by Kimberly_T



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimberly_T/pseuds/Kimberly_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning a series of 100-word drabbles (the title is not included in the word count), set in the world(s) of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji. They may be based on either the anime or the manga, and cover subjects from humorous to tragic, depending on my mood at the time.<br/>Drabble #2: Playtime</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Think About It

"You and your _cats_ ," Ciel grumbled after ordering Sebastian away from yet another tabby that was distracting his demon butler. "So in love with them, I wouldn't be surprised to find out you're committing _bestiality_ with them nightly while I sleep!"  

Sebastian stopped looking longingly at _cher_ feline, and smirked at his master... a particular smirk that Ciel had learned to dread. But knowing that if he didn't ask, that smirk would remain for _days_ , he said flatly, "What."

"Has my master forgotten that I am actually a different species than human? For demons, _all_ sex is bestiality," Sebastian purred.

 


	2. Playtime

"I've taught you how to ride and shoot like an adult; now you must learn to _play_ like an adult," Sebastian said as he showed 10-year-old Ciel to the den with the billiards table.

Ciel studied the table while Sebastian demonstrated and explained the rules of blackball billiards to him, and finally concluded, "So it's like playing marbles, but using a stick."

"Excellent analogy, young master," as Sebastian handed him the cue. "Here, give it a try..."

Ciel potted three balls on his first shot.

Sebastian stared, and Ciel smirked at him. "You never noticed the stepstool under the table?"


End file.
